leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SOS Battle
An SOS Battle (Japanese: 乱入バトル Intruder Battle) is a type of Pokémon battle in the Generation VII games, introduced in . An SOS Battle is a battle in which a wild Pokémon calls for help from allies, turning a normal one-on-one wild battle into a two-on-one battle. In the Generation VII core series games, once the player clears Ilima's trial at Verdant Cavern, battles with wild Pokémon can turn into SOS Battles. Trial Pokémon (excluding Totem Pokémon and the Pokémon in Lana's Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon trial), Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, and Ultra Beasts do not call for help. Totem Pokémon always call for help, but use different mechanics than other wild Pokémon. In , Pokémon that can only be found through SOS Battles will have an Adrenaline Orb next to the icons showing where they can be found when looking up their locations on the Rotom Pokédex. Mechanics At the end of a turn, a wild Pokémon may attempt to call for help if it does not already have an ally. If its call is successful, that ally will appear in battle. When an ally appears, it is affected by any entry hazards and any of its Abilities that activate when it enters battle (such as ) will activate. Totem Pokémon In battles with a Totem Pokémon, at the end of the first turn, it will always call for help. A Totem Pokémon's calls are always answered. Totem Pokémon only have a predefined set of allies they can call during battle (usually two); once those allies have fainted, they cannot be called again. Totem Pokémon with two allies will call a specific ally on its first turn, and call the other ally if its HP is below 2/3 (once the first ally has been defeated). If its HP drops below 2/3 before it has a chance to call an ally, it will call the latter ally first, then call the first ally at the first opportunity after its other ally has fainted. Once one of these allies is defeated, it cannot be called again. Unlike other Totem Pokémon, Totem can call an unlimited number of allies, as can Totem / during the rematch against it when attempting to return Ilima's Normalium Z. Brooklet Hill special Pokémon In Pokémon Sun and Moon, in the leadup to Lana's trial at Brooklet Hill, the player has to battle two . The second of these Wishiwashi will successfully call for help every turn. This Wishiwashi will even call for help when it has a status condition. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, during Lana's trial at Brooklet Hill, the player has to drive Wishiwashi downstream. In the third lake in the area (the second that is part of the trial), both the Wishiwashi and optional Dewpider will successfully call for help every turn as long as it does not already have an ally (even if it has a status condition). They always call allies of the same species. If the original Pokémon is defeated, the Pokémon originally called as an ally will no longer call for help. Other wild Pokémon In regular wild Pokémon battles, at the end of a turn, if there is only one wild Pokémon on the field, it may call for an ally. Sometimes, no ally answers this call. In , a wild Pokémon will only call one ally per battle, unless the player uses an Adrenaline Orb. Wild Pokémon that have a or are in the of a move such as will not attempt to call for allies. The chance that a given Pokémon will call for help depends on its species, by default being equal to its call rate (in percent). Some species cannot call for help (including most Pokémon that can appear exclusively as allies in SOS Battles). If the calling Pokémon's remaining is between 20% and 50% of its maximum HP (i.e., if its HP bar is yellow), it is three times as likely to call for help; if it is below 20% (i.e., the HP bar is red), it is five times as likely. In addition, if an Adrenaline Orb was used previously in the battle, the Pokémon is twice as likely to call for help; the Adrenaline Orb can only be used once per battle and will fail if used repeatedly (wasting a turn without being consumed). The chance that a call for help is answered by an ally depends on several factors, by default being equal to four times the species' call rate (in percent). If the player's leading Pokémon has , or , the chance is multiplied with a factor of 1.2; if the wild Pokémon already called for help last turn and is calling again consecutively, whether the last call was successfully answered or not, with a factor of 1.5; if the last ally it called was immediately hit by a super effective move, with a factor of 2; if the Pokémon's last call for help was not answered, with a factor of 3. Each factor accumulates: for example, a consecutive call with the last one unanswered multiplies the chance by 4.5 (=1.5×3). Within an SOS Battle, the chance for the called Pokémon to be , have perfect s, or have its increases with the number of answered calls.卡璞波波 on Twitter In Pokémon Sun and Moon, after 255 Pokémon have been called into battle, the counter rolls over and these rate go back to their default values but will continue to rise as usual after more Pokémon are called in.Is Anybody Researching Sun/Moon Shiny Chaining? | GBAtemp.net -> The Independent Video Game CommunityIn Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, this restriction does not exist - the counter will continue beyond 255 and all bonuses will remain in effect. If a Pokémon successfully calls an ally, all EVs earned by defeating a Pokémon are doubled for the rest of the battle (including those from EV-enhancing item‎s). SOS Battle allies Most wild Pokémon only call for allies of the same species as themselves. The list below describes all Pokémon that can summon allies that are not of the same species as the original encounter. Weather-dependent allies In certain locations, when Pokémon call for allies, a special ally may appear if there is a weather condition in effect in the battle and or is not in effect. This includes weather caused by moves or Abilities during the battle. can appear in any location where weather can affect the allies Pokémon can call, but aside from Castform, each location has a specific Pokémon that can be called in a specific weather (which usually occurs naturally there, though not always persistently). If special allies can appear, they always have a combined 11% chance of appearing over allies appearing in the usual, species-dependent way. The table below describes the likelihood of special allies to be called depending on the location and weather.SOS Call at wwwwwwzx/3DSRNGTool (Github) Pokémon that do not call for help Many Pokémon have a call rate of 0 and will never call for help. Pokémon that can be encountered in the wild that never call for help are Legendary Pokémon, the Ultra Beasts, Pokémon encountered via , Pokémon encountered in Ultra Space Wilds, and the Pokémon listed below. In the anime In Big Sky, Small Fry!, an appeared to assist during 's Brooklet Hill trial against it. In Currying Favor and Flavor!, called a to help it during 's Lush Jungle trial. Unlike in the , s in the anime are allowed to use two Pokémon at once during SOS Battles. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=闖入對戰 |zh_cmn=闖入對戰 / 闯入对战 |cs=SOS zápas |nl=SOS-gevechten |fr=Intrusion |de=Quereinsteiger-Kampf |hu=SOS Harc |it=Lotta con rinforzi |ko=난입배틀 Nanib Battle |pl=Walka SOS |pt=Batalha SOS |ru=Сражение SOS Srazheniye SOS |es=Combate con refuerzos }} References Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics Category:Battle variations de:Quereinsteiger-Kampf es:Combate con refuerzos fr:Intrusion it:Lotta con rinforzi ja:乱入バトル zh:闖入對戰